Amor Prohibido
by AGMV
Summary: Quinn es una vampira que se enamora de un simple humano llamado Sam. Deja reviews para saber si te gusto. ¿Podran estar juntos al final?
1. La conocida

Cap.1

La conocida

Una noche oscura y fria se encontraban dos lindas y atractivas vampiras que caminaban en busca de caza ya que por dias no chupaban ni una gota de sangre por que su hermano mayor las controlaba para que no hicieran un escandalo en la cuidad. Las chicas nos podian irse por ahi a chupar sangre de todos , tenian que ser por calendario. Quinn Fabray y Santana Lopez salieron esa noche para cazar ya que era era su dia para cazar. Las dos chicas hiban caminando lento como chicas normales y las dos con camisas hasta el ombligo y los pantalones cortos que subian mas alla de los muslos y con el pelo suelto. En ese lugar los hombres eran unos pervertidos que deseaban tocar todo lo que se movia, sin duda Santana era latina y tenia mucha parte trasera pero Quinn los atraia con su sensual voz y su pelo corto que se movia de un lado para el otro todo el tiempo. Santana era mas madura que Quinn pero en socializar Quinn era la mejor... La rubia era la que conseguia casa mas rapida ya que era super sensual y divertida. Santana y Quinn solo comian hombres ya que disfrutaban primeros y despues lo mataban. Lo que hacia Quinn era que hiba a donde dos amigos, les coqueteaba y le llevaba uno a Santana y el otro para ella. Por ventaja Quinn sabia cual cojer el mas atractivo mientras Santana esperaba el que Quinn le diera. Pero Quinn sabia los gustos de Santana y le daria uno atractivo despues de siglos viviendo juntas. Las dos vampiras caminando por la calle fria se encontraron a un bar repleto de hombres ya que ahi se metian todos por el frio que hacia en ese lugar. La desventaja que tenian era que no las podian reconocer mucho asi que buscaron una area que esten dos amigos hablando obviamente de mujeres a las afuera de el lugar. Bueno por suerte ahi se encontraba un judio y un atleta aun que los dos parecian atletas pero prefirian decirle judio al otro para no confundirse. Las dos mujeres se acercaban poco a poco hacia los dos hombres que seguramente estaban hablando de mujeres si no deberian estan en sus casas calientes viendo una pelicula. La primero que habla siempre es Quinn ya que Santana podia arruinar todo en un minuto de tan solo con la actitud de ella. Los hombres se acercaron y poco mirandolas de arriba a bajo y por supuesto ya tenian a su preferida , a su muerte preferida. Las chicas se acerban a menudo que los tacos les dejaban de sonar en el eco.

"Oigan mamis chulas, vengan por aqui!"- Dijo el judio relambiendose los labios junto al otro.

Es extraño que uno llame a su muerte de esa manera pero aun ellos no saben nada hasta que las conplascan y ahi sabran un segundo antes de morir. Las mujeres se acercaron hacia aquellos hombres que le gritaban todo tipo de cosas cursi mientras miraban a su alrededor que no hubiera nadie. Santana ya le hubiera dado una paliza al judio por relamberse los labios ya que ella decia que no son camidas ni juguetes. Las dos chicas pensaban Tengo mucha hambre, me los comeria a los dos pero ellas sabian que les tocaba solo uno. Quinn y Santana por fin llegaron a donde los hombres, y por lo visto eran hombres faciles por que cuando justamente llegaron ellos empezaron a abrazarlas y tocarles todo. Por eso Santana tambien le hubiera dado una pela pero se trataba de su comida y con la comida no se juega por mucho tiempo.

"Una dominicana y una rubia. Excelente hoy hay un menu variable"- Dijo el atleta que cojio a Quinn como su pareja de noche.

A Santana le molesto mucho el comentario de que ella era dominicana por que ella era una orgullasa de puertorriqueña.

"No nene atletici, yo tengo desendencia de Puerto Rico. No de ."- Dijo Santana con una voz sensual que al judio le resulto muy sensual.

Quinn por primera vez en el siglo que ella escuchaba a Santana no hubiera insultado a una de las victimas, Santana lo hizo dulce y son sencillez. No era normal que Santana sea amable pero tenia mucha hambre .

"Que hacen por aqui?"- Dice el judio mirando los senos de Santana.

Quinn pensaba algo falso ya que lo unico que hacian era estar encerradas para no cometer errores y eso seria algo de monjas si les decian que solo la pasaban en sus casas sin hacer nada, pensarian que no tienen experencias lo cual Santana ha tenido de más.

"Paseando y buscando la diversion"- Dijo Santana.

El judio que estaba junto a Santana le robo un beso y despues el otro joven atletico le roba otro beso a Quinn.

"Han llegado al sitio indicado. Puck hay que divertirlas.."- Dijo el atletico mirando hacia el judio.

Santana al recibir el beso de Puck le respondio con otro beso y haci estuvieron un buen rato igual que Quinn son el otro joven que aun no sabian el nombre. Seguro que te divertiran mucho con ellas pero no sabian lo que venia despues.

"Si Finn, estas chicas estan super buenas"- Dijo Puck tocandole las nalgas a la latina.

Santana se trincaba cada vez que el judio lo hacia y le daba besos. Los jovenes se llevaron a cada una a un callejon que habia y ahi se encontraban las dos parejas una en cada lado. Los chicos ya estan excitados y se bajaron lospantalones y le quitaron la camisa a las chicas. Las chicas correspondieron y le quitaron la camisa a sus chicos. Pasaron horas en el callejon metidos haciendo cosas (sexo). Santana y Quinn ya se entretuvieron bastante como para comerselos, las chicas se comunicaron con los ojos y cuando miraron a los chicos a los ojos le mordieron el cuello agarrandole el pelo y moviendole la cabeza para ep alcanze de sus dientes hacia el cuellos. Las jovenes los mordian hasta dejarlos sin casi sangre y los enucaban para asegurarse de que no volvieran a resusitar como vampiros y tenerse que buscar un serio problemas. Santana al ver su telefono vio la pantalla brillante que tenia una llamada de Jason, su amigo de toda la vida que tiene más experiencia en cuestion de año que en la comunidad lo conocian como el hermanos mayor de las chicas.

"Chicas, ¿Donde estan? Ya es tarde para que esten por ahi. Mañana van ir a un campamento de jovenes adultos para que socializen como personas normales"- Dijo Jason en la llamada

"Ya terminamos ahora mismo y vamos para alla de inmediato. ¿Como que vamos a un campamento?"- Dijo Santana furiosa

"Escucha, tengo cosas que hacer. Solo van a ir. Llegen ya"- Dijo Jason

"YA VAMOS!"- Grito Santana al celular cerrandolo fuertemente

Jason era como su protector y entrenador para que las chicas tengan el cuerpo que tienen ahora. Las chicas caminaban hacia la casa rapido pero no supernaturalmente para no confundir a la gente ni que sospecharan. Santana tenia su abrigo completo hasta abajo igual que Quinn para no llamar la atención. Un total de 3 chicos se acercaban caminando atras de ellas. Seguramente Quinn pensaba ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?" pero seguia caminando con Santana que sin duda ya sabia. Los chicos se acercaban poco a poco mientras Santana metia su mano en el bolsillo preparandose para atacar, no para comerselos pero si para matarlos. Quinn sabia como hacerlo, hasta se veia muy atractiva matando gente. Alfrente de ellas aparecieron 2 más

Y las roderon completamente. ¿Nosotras podemos con estos? eso pensaban ambas.

"Son mias"- Dijo uno de los hombres

"¿Tu madre no te enseño modales? Ahi que compartir "- Dijo otro hombre

"Lamentablente nosotras no somos de ninguno, tendran que meter sus pequeños penes entre ustedes"- Dijo Santana empujando uno de ellos

Los hombres se acercaron más a ellas. Uno de ellos cojio a Quinn y la beso en el cuello mientras otro cojia a Santana por la cadera grande que tenia. Santana cojio a uno de los hombres y lo empujo a otro del grupo y cojio a otro por la mano y lo tiro al piso que sin duda le rompio la mano. Quinn cojio por el cuello al que la beso y lo tiro junto a un arbol que quedaba cerca. Santana agarro uno por los pantalones y lo tiro junto a otro que estaba en el piso levantandose, ese era el ultimo. Las chicas salieron corriendo de el lugar para jamas volver ya que esa gente la estarian buscando. Quinn estaba mirando a todo lugar que se asomaba una sombra mientras Santana chequeaba el celular para ver si habian llamadas perdidas de Jason. Cuando aquellas chicas llegaron a la casa cerraron las puertas con llave y fueron al cuarto de Jason para contarle lo que habia pasado.

"Jason, nos han tratado de violar"- Dijo Quinn sentandose en la cama

"¿Y ustedes que hicieron que estan aqui?"- Pregunto Jason preocupado dentro de el baño

"No te creas que los matamos, solo le dimos unas cuantas bofetadas"- Dijo Santana sentandose tambien junto a Quinn

Jason salio de el baño completamente desnudo con sus testiculos en el aire colgando ya que ellas eran como sus hermanas, y se dirigio hacia Santana sentandose al lado. Jason sabia que para Santana eso era un trausma ya que se convirtio vampira por error al violarla y despues chuparle parte de la sangre pero la dejaron viva sin querer. Por eso ella era tan seria y Jason era como su amigo que tenian relaciones ya que Jason no podia hacer el sexo con una humana ya que la mataria sin llegar no al orgasmo. Quinn decide irse de el cuarto mientras Jason atendia a Santana y como siempre hacen el sexo. Quinn decidio irse a caminar por la calle para no escuchar los gritos de Santana ni los de Jason. Quinn se hiba a ver una obra en los teatros mientras sucedia lo de Santana y Jason. Quinn llego al teatro y empezo hacer la fila, estuvo alli 2 dos horas y media esperado para comprar las taquillas. Un empleado sale de el lugar con un cartel que decia No hay taquillas. Quinn al verlo se enoja y se sale de la silla caminando hacia otro lugar pero al no saber a donde iba se sento en un banco que quedaba cerca para reflelxionar. Un chico rubio y atractivo se acerco y se sento junto a ella. Quinn solia socializar pero al estar de mal humor al no ver la obra no estaba en condiccion para comenzar una conversacion con alguien y menos con un extraño. El rubio se via se lo mas sociable y Quinn no paraba de ver sus grandes labios.

"Hola, me llamo Sam Evans. ¿Por que estas enojada? Se te nota en la cara"- Dijo el rubio , Sam

"Hola mucho gusto. Es que yo queria ver la obra nueva y se acabaron las taquillas"- Dijo Quinn

Sam sonrio y le enseño dos taquillas de la obra que habia comprado. Sam hiba a ir con su novia a la obra pero la novia rompio con èl y Sam se quedo con una taquilla de mas. Quinn al verla se emociono pero no tanto ya que no sabia si se las hiba a vender o regalar.

"Quieres vendermelas?"-Pregunto Quinn sacando su dinero

"No, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a verla? Mi novia rompio conmigo despues de que las compre"- Dijo Sam Evans ofreciendole una taquilla

Quinn no solia ser aprovechada pero no podia perder esa oportunidad. Sam se levanto de el banco y le ofrecio ayuda a Quinn para que tambien se parara y ella acepto con toda generosidad. Sam la llevo a la entrada de el teatro y entraron juntos al teatro para ver la obra. Quinn no podia creer lo que estaba pasando ni tampoco de mirar a Sam de tan lindo que era. Mientras la obra Quinn no paraba de pensar en Sam aun que Sam tampoco podia dejar de pensar en Quinn. Los dos eran lindos y atractivos pero Quinn tenia un problema. Ella era vampira y el humano lo cual era un amor prohibido. Al terminar la obra se van afuera para despedirse mientras se guardaban sus numeros en los celulares.

"Nos vemos mañana?"- Pregunto Sam

"Alomejor, espero que si"-Dijo Quinn


	2. El campamento

Cap.2

El campamento

Ya era por la mañana y Jason ya tenia las cosas preparadas para llevarse a Quinn y Santana al campamento de verano mientras el tenia que ir a Roma para arreglar unas cosas ya y decirle como va su clan. Quinn habia conocido un chico hermoso que le llamaba la atencion y estatia escaparse de el campamento para verse con él. Santana notaba algo raro en el comportamiento cooperativo y feliz de Quinn, se le notaba que más feliz no podia estar. Quinn no caminaba, daba saltos. Eso si era exacto, no es normal que un conejo se meta en el cuerpo de una ... Vampira. Quinn estaba absolutamente enamorada, tambien se les veia en los ojos. A Quinn se le podia leer todo con su cara linda que tenia. Jason ya estaba preparado para irse mientras Quinn hiba a su velocidad y Santana aun no estaba vestida. Santana ni Quinn querian ir pero su jefe Jason era el que mandaba en la casa ya que el la pagaba y cubria todos los gastos. Santana hiba lento por que ella nunca tiene prisa en esos temas de la escuela o campamento, ya ha ido a bastante durante siglos como para emocionarse. Jason ya les habia dado unas ordenes como por ejemplo llevar una silla de rueda aun que nunca se rompan nada pero Quinn se podia caer de un segundo piso por curiosa habia que disimular.

"Avanzen que no tenemos tanto tiempo que gastar"- Dijo Jason en el sofa

"Jasoncito , ¿Quieres ponerme este traje ya que Quinn se cree coneja?"- Dijo Santana saliendo semi-desnuda a donde Jason

" Conmigo eso de ruda no cae"- Dijo Jason ayudandola

"Dejen de hablar, ya estoy vestida. Espero que le guste"- Dijo Quinn luciendo la ropa

"¿A quien esperas que le guste? ¿Que le tiene que gustar?"- Pregunto Santana

"¿Que? Eso no importa"- Dijo Quinm buscando su celular

Santana esta apunto de robarle el celular para ver a quien le texteaba tanto Quinn. Santana pensaba Quien sera? Sera que lo conocio anoche Si le hace daño lo mato mientras Jason abusaba con sus apretones. Al fin Jason pudo ponerle el traje a Santana y montarse en el carro para llevarlas al campamento que habia pagado con estadia para el mes que Jason hiba a estar en Roma. Jason les dio unas identificaciones falsas con nombres diferentes. Santana Lopez era Johanna Lawrence y Quinn Fabray era Elizabeth Lawrence. Quinn se preocupaba por que su amigo la conocia como Quinn y si escucha a la gente diciendole Elizabeth lo va a confundir, tendra que inventarse algo como que Quinn era su apodo en la familia. Sam lo entenderá a la primera asi que Quinn no se preocupaba por eso, si no más bien por el problema que tenia. Un vampiro no puede estar con un humano. Cuando estaban de camino lo unico que pensaba Quinn era en eso y el pelo y el cuerpo y el todo de Sam Evans. El rubio habia conquistado por completo a la menor de la familia o clan , a Quinn. Si Sam le rompia el corazon Santana y Jason lo iban a matar como un perro rabioso.

"Quinn, ¿Que te pasa?"- Pregunto Jason serio

"¿No puedo estar feliz?"- Le contesto Quinn con otra pegrunta

"Con causa"- Dijo Santana mirandola

"Pienso que… me gusta…alguien"- Dijo Quinn tapandose la cara con las manos

"Eso pense…"- Dijo Santana

Todo andaba bien pero aun ni siquiera sabian como se llamaba, donde vivia, que estudia, trabajo y la pregunta más importante, si es humano. Ellos no le preguntaron a Quinn porque estaba muy entretenida mirando las formas de las nubes como para quitarle su momento de felicidad que a ella solo le pasa un vez al siglo. Por eso mismo Jason y Santana son capaces de matarlo si le hace daño, ya tienen experiencias matando por la misma razon de hacer sufrir a Quinn. Por fin, llegaron al campamento donde se encontraban muchos jovenes que andaban caminando por ahi despues de que sus familiares los dejaran ahi.

"Bajensen"- Dijo Jason

"¿Esto es un manicomio?"- Dijo Quinn

"Quinn, este el campamento"- Dijo Santana bajandose de el auto y dandole un beso a Jason

Las chicas se bajaron de el auto despues de desperdirse de Jason, Santana cojia a Quinn por una mano a miedo a que se pierda en la multitud de jovenes que estaban en la entrada. Quinn miraba a su alrededor mientras Santana miraba el cuarto donde le toco, en cada cuarto cabian 3 personas y Jason pago para que pusieran a Quinn y Santana juntas. Quinn tardo en buscar su nombre por que no era el mismo pero ni tenia razon para buscarlos por que ya Santana o Johanna lo sabia. Santana y Quinn caminaron hasta el cuarto que lea tocaba y ahi estaba la otra joven que ya tenia todo preparado en su cama quieta sonriendo. A Santana le asusto la impresion de aquella morena que parecia psicopata. Aquella joven parecia ser una tonta que no tenia amigas segun Santana.

"¿Puedes dejar de mirarme asi?"- Dijo Santana aborrecida

"Perdon. Mi nombre es Rachel. Como ya ven soy muy organizada y limpia con mis cosas. Mi talento es cantar. Yo no tengo amigos por que no aceptan mi forma de ser. Ahora ustedes son mis compañeras"- Dijo la morena rapidamente, Rachel

"Hola Rachel. ¿Como puedes?. Me llamo Johanna"- Dijo Santana poniendo sus cosas en su area

"Hola, me llamo Elizabeth. Johanna es mi hermana"- Dijo Quinn abrazandola de saludo

"No parece"- Dijo Rachel

"Tienes algun problema"- Dijo Santaba acercandose

"JOHANNA! Tranquila, no estamos para problemas"- Dijo Quinn empujando a Santana hacia atras

"Yo mejor me voy al estudio"- Dijo Rachel

Quinn estaba preocupada ya que habia mucha seguridad como para escaparse y ver a Sam amenos que los mate que eso seria el peor error que pudiera hacer. Quinn sintio el celular vibrando en la cama y salto hacia él, era un texto de Sam. Textos: Estare en un campamento, perdon le escribio Sam a Quinn. Yo tambien, creo que estamos en el mismo sitio le escribio Quinn a Sam. Para mi que si por que me parece que te vi Sam a Quinn. Hoy en la cena nos veremos Quinn a Sam (fin de textos). Santana saco su libro sobre vampiros mientras miraba la alegria de Quinn.

"¿Humano?"- Le pregunto Santana

"Si, y lo se Santana. No me digas nada"- Dijo Quinn mirando el celular

Santana ya se quito una duda encima. Santana pensaba ¿Se lo digo a Jason? No, tengo que ser leal mil veces en la cabeza. Un vampiro enamorarse de un humano es casi como un pecado, es algo imposible. Santana tenia que cojocerlo urgentemente asi que va a perseguir a Quinn a todos los sitios. Quinn habia cometido un error al decirselo a Santana por que ahora va a estar vigilada las 24 horas de el día. Mientras Santana organizaba sus cosas Quinn estaba texteando con Sam y a Santana le molestaba que no la ayudara ya que siempre lo hace. Quinn estaba en su mundo de enamorada con Sam y ya queria que fuera la cena. Suguro que Sam tambien que queria verlas. Quinn haria lo que fuera para que ya fuera pero aun faltaban algunas horas para la cena. Santana prefirio ir al estudio al ver que Quinn no le havia casi a donde Rachel no para pedirles disculpas por que Santana era muy orgullosa si a ver que tanto hacia. Cuando Santana llego vio a Rachel cantar y se metio al estudio donde Rachel no la pudiese ver. Rachel cantaba muy bien y a Santana le gustaba sus canciones y no paraba de escucharlas, al parever a Santana le empezo a atraer la musica. Hace siglos que ha Santana no le gustaba algo de verdad, desde que se convirtio en vampira ya que no puede hacerse famosa ya que todos se darian cuanta que no enevejese... Rachel se dio cuenta de que Santana estaba y dejo de cantar, seguro que la vio.

"¿Por qué te escondes?"- Pregunto Rachel

"Yo no me escondo, solo veo sin que se pongas nerviosa"- Dijo Santana saliendo de donde estaba encondida.

"¿Que sabes tu de musica?"- Dijo Rachel recojiendo todo

"Mira, perdon por lo de orita. Soy intolerante y pues no puedo controlarme, no quiero que seamos enemigas"- Dijo Rachel

Rachel y Santana estuvieron tanto en el estudio que ya era la hora de la cena. Cuando fuerona buscar a Quinn ella ya se habia ido seguramente para verse con Sam. Quinn andaba para llegar a la cena cuando Sam le aparecio de el lado.

"SAM! ¿Vamos a cenar?"- Grito Quinn abrazando a Sam

"Como tu quieras "- Dijo Sam besandola en la frente

"Vamos a hablar y caminar por ahi, ¿si?"- Dijo Quinn apretandolo

Sam la agarró por una mano se fueron a caminar pero Quinn prefirio sentarse en un banco un poco lejos de donde estaba la gente. Ahi Sam le agarro la cintura y la beso . Quinn al sentir ese beso de Sam le respondio con otro beso y asi estuvieron un buen rato, dandose beso. Quinn se le trepo encima y metio su mano dentro de la camisa para tocar los abdomen marcados. Mientras ella hacia eso Sam le agarró una nalga y empezo hace moviemientos no normales como de p*rn*.

"No creo que sea apropeado aqui Quinn. Tenemos que hacerlo afuera de el campamento pero cuando termine"-Dijo Sam parandose de el suelo

"Es verdad"- Dijo Quinn parandose y dandole un beso

Ya era de noche a si que fueron a comer para despues irse a dormir.


End file.
